Centaur
ABILITY SCORE MODIFIERS * Specialized (1 RP): +2 Str, +2 Dex, -2 Cha; Centaurs are strong and fast creatures, however they are quite aloof and often stand-offish, even amongst their own kind. TYPE * Monstrous humanoid (3 RP) A Centaur is a monstrous humanoid, and has an unconventional body type. They count as non-humanoid when determining the price of armour. SIZE * Medium (0 RP) BASE SPEED * Normal (0 RP): 30ft. 50ft LANGUAGES * Standard (0 RP): A centaur begins their journey knowing Common and Sylvan. Members of this race with high Intelligence scores can choose from any of these additional languages: Celestial, Draconic, Elven, Giant, Gnome, Terran, and Treant. OFFENSE RACIAL TRAITS * Natural Attack (2 RP): Centaurs have strong, fiersome hooves. They gain two Hoof attacks that deal 1d4 damage. These are secondary attacks. * Trampling Charge: Whenever Centaurs make a charge attack, they can attempt a trample any creature in it’s path that is it’s size or smaller. This works just like the overrun combat maneuver, but they still need to make a check to determine if they’re successful. Targets who are trampled take 2d4 damage + 1-1/2 times its Str modifier. If a Centaur fails to trample a creature in its path, the charge fails and it ends it’s turn in front of it. * Centaur Weapon Familiarity (1 RP): Due to their stature, Centaurs prefer to use weapons that sweep down to their foes, or hit them from afar. Centaurs are proficient with the Longbow and Glaive. DEFENSE RACIAL TRAITS * (Improved) Natural Armor (2+1 RP): Centaurs have tough skin, granting them a +2 natural armor bonus. MOVEMENT RACIAL TRAITS * Fast (1 RP): Centaurs have +10 to their base speed. WEAKNESS RACIAL TRAITS * Horse feet: Centaurs are hooven creatures, and as such have can’t use conventional magic items in their feet slot. A centaur can only use horseshoes in their feet slot. Horseshoes of Sacred Silver and other similar weapons count as a magic weapon and a foot slot item. * Reckless Charger: Due to their size and almost unstoppable charges, Centaurs are more susceptible to targets ready to strike them. The potential of spearing themselves upon the enemy is always in the back of their mind. Braced attacks against a charging Centaur deals x3 damage (as opposed to the standard x2) SENSES RACIAL TRAITS * Darkvision: Centaurs have darkvision and so can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. OTHER RACIAL TRAITS Quadruped (2RP) Centaurs possess four legs and two arms, granting them a +4 racial bonus to CMD against trip attempts and a +10 foot bonus to their base speed. 1 At middle age, –1 to Str, Dex, and Con and +1 to Int, Wis, and Cha. 2 At old age, –2 to Str, Dex, and Con and +1 to Int, Wis, and Cha. 3 At venerable age, –3 to Str, Dex, and Con and +1 to Int, Wis, and Cha. There are racial feats and traits available to centaur characters: * Centaur Vengeance race trait * Natural Jouster Combat feat There are class archetypes available to centaur characters: * Charger (Cavalier Archetype) Category:Race Category:3rd Party